1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat exchange device, a cooling device, and a projector.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a projector provided with a light source, a light modulation device for modulating the light emitted from the light source to thereby form an image corresponding to image information, and a projection optical device for projecting the image thus formed on a target projection surface such as a screen in an enlarged manner.
Incidentally, in such a projector, a liquid crystal panel is adopted as the light modulation device in some cases, and the liquid crystal panel has a problem that the deterioration of the liquid crystal panel progresses unless the liquid crystal panel is appropriately cooled.
In contrast, there has been known a projector equipped with a cooling device for circulating a cooling liquid in the liquid crystal panel to thereby cool the liquid crystal panel (see, e.g., JP-A-2010-243694 (Document 1)).
In the projector described in Document 1, the cooling device is for circulating the cooling liquid along a flow channel having a ring-like shape to cool the liquid crystal panel with the cooling liquid, and is provided with an optical element holding section for holding a liquid crystal panel, a liquid pressure-feeding section, a tank, a heat exchange unit, and a plurality of liquid circulation members for connecting the optical element holding section, the liquid pressure-feeding section, the tank, and the heat exchange unit to each other to form a circulation flow channel.
The heat exchange unit has a heat exchanger, a zoning plate, a Peltier element, and a heat-radiation side heat-transfer member.
The heat exchanger is for performing heat exchange with the cooling liquid circulating inside the heat exchanger, and inside the heat exchanger, there is formed a plurality of fine flow channels. The zoning plate zones the heat exchanger and the heat-radiation side heat-transfer member, and at the same time, integrates the heat exchanger, the Peltier element, and the heat-radiation side heat-transfer member with each other. The Peltier element is fitted into the zoning plate, wherein the heat absorption surface of the Peltier element is connected to the heat exchanger, and the heat release surface is connected to the heat-radiation side heat-transfer member. The heat-radiation side heat-transfer member is formed of a so-called heatsink, and radiates the heat of the cooling liquid having been propagated via the Peltier element.
Incidentally, it is possible to cool a cooling object not by directly cooling the cooling object with the cooling liquid, but by feeding the air cooled by the cooling liquid to the cooling object. In such a configuration, it is possible to adopt a configuration in which the heat absorbed from the air is propagated to the cooling liquid, then the heat is further propagated from the cooling liquid to another cooling liquid, and then the heat having been propagated to the another cooling liquid is radiated at a position distant from the cooling object.
If it is attempted to adopt the configuration of the heat exchanger provided to the liquid cooling device described in Document 1 described above as such a configuration of propagating the heat between the cooling liquids, it is possible to connect two heat exchangers to each other so as to be able to propagate the heat to each other, then circulate the cooling liquid described above in one of the heat exchangers, and circulate the another cooling liquid described above in the other of the heat exchangers.
However, in such a configuration, the area of a surface, on which the one of the heat exchangers and the other of the heat exchangers are opposed to each other, becomes the maximum heat conduction area, and therefore, there is a problem that the heat of the cooling liquid circulating on the opposite side of the one of the heat exchangers to the other of the heat exchangers is difficult to be conducted to the other of the heat exchangers.